Join my wonderful garden my Canadian flower!
by i-am-done-writing-bye
Summary: You have so many pretty flowers in your garden, but one is still missing. Your favorite flower still hasn't been planted. You want the flower you love so much! Your Canadian flower also loves you. So much, he could just eat you up with maple syrup on top.


**Before reading this, I'd like you to know that this is based off of Rin Kagamine's song "Fear garden" and Kaito's song "Story about a poor rabbit"**

**I don't own those songs or Hetalia! *Tear* Review, please!**

**Yandere!Reader X Yandere!Canada**

* * *

><p>"Let's see...One, two, three, four, five, six, seven...ten! Hehehe..." You giggled darkly. You were counting how many new 'flowers' you had gotten over the night. They're so beautiful, you just had to put them somewhere nice. So you grabbed a nearby flowerpot from off the shelf. Jabbing the 'flower' into it, you sat it back onto the shelf and admired how amazing you thought it looked. Nodding your head with approval, you went back down stairs, then outside to breathe in the cold, night air. Also, to gaze upon your lovely garden hidden in the darkness that shadows over your home.<p>

Each 'flower' was unique. Some were small, others medium, along with bigger ones. So many different shapes, sizes and colors. It made you smile...A very sweet smile. Very, very sickly sweet. But than you noticed something. A certain 'flower' was not in your beautiful garden. You had a Japanese 'flower', British 'flower', Chinese 'flower' french 'flower' Russian 'flower', so many other kinds of 'flowers' except for a...Canadian 'flower'. That just won't do. You loved that 'flower' so much. You had to have it!

You knew of more pretty 'flowers' you wanted to add to your garden. Like a cheerful Italian, loud American, tough German. Ah, the world was full of beautiful flowers. You wanted them all. Every single one of them. You would love to have them all placed in pretty flowerpots and around your garden. They needed no sun or water, so placing them inside of your dark home was perfectly fine, also.

You hear a knock on your door. Smiling, you make quick to answer. A new 'flower', maybe?

Looking through the peephole, you see that it's your Italian 'flower'. You were going to wait before getting this 'flower', but since it's here, why not go ahead? Then, your sweet Canadian 'flower' shall be next. Giggling sinisterly at the thought, you open the door. The cheerful 'flower' hugged you happily, which you returned with the same feeling. Breaking the hug, you both shared a bright smile. Yours, so bright...hiding the sinister feeling within.

"Hi, bella~! I'a came to see'a you!"

"I'm glad you did. Come in, come in! Don't want your hands turning purple from the cold...I already have a purple one." You smile darkly at your sentence. The cheerful 'flower' doesn't seem to take notice as he happily listens. He steps inside with that same, oblivious smile.

"Do you, by any chance, have some pasta? I like'a pasta! Let's make some pasta~!" It says those words so excitedly. Making you shiver in disgust. How could it be so happy? Didn't it know anything! The world isn't a happy place! It's full of nothing but hate and pain! You could feel your hands clench next to your sides. Anger making you want to finish off your new 'flower'. You follow your soon-to-be 'flower' into the kitchen, shaking slightly from anger.

You let your eyes wonder to the kitchen table, where you see your cutting tool for 'flowers'. It's your Fiskars 7857x15 23.5-Inch Chopping Axe. You had forgotten to put it away after planting your Japanese 'flower'. Dried crimson stained your favorite tool. As quickly as your anger came, it disappeared. Replacing anger with complete happiness in a flash.

You hear the Italian 'flower' humming joyfully as it adds spices to the boiling sauce. Your smile returns.

"Bella, I'a been meaning to ask'a, have you'a seen Kiku anywhere? I'a can't find him. He went missing a few hours ago. I'a wanted to give him some pasta, too~!" The oblivious 'flower' turns his back to you so it'd be able to cut the garlic, still humming that joyful song. Such a happy 'flower'. It will make your garden even more stunning! Not as stunning as it will be when you get your hands on your favorite Canadian 'flower'. No, until you have that 'flower', your garden won't be as great as it could be.

"Don't worry, my cheerful flower. You'll be with him very soon. Right next to each other. It'll be so pretty!" You giggle, lifting your gardening tool high in the air. Behind your little 'flower'.

"Really? You'a mean he's here~?" The 'flower' turns to face you, what it saw made the 'flower' stumble. It's eyes, which were usually closed, opened wide with shock. But mostly fear...that delicious emotion you craved for from your 'flowers'. Your Italian 'flower' seems to be the most fearing one you've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Because it soon started begging, shouting pleas too fast to actually understand a word it was saying.

"It's okay, my little flower." You smile as your 'flower' tries running, only to meet a dead in when it made a sharp turn into the hall. You were giggling as you slowly walk down the dark hall, toward your shaking 'flower'. To make your 'flower' feel better, you decided to sing your own song. Since your little 'flower' seemed to like singing.

"Don't run away..."

_Step._

"Don't you want to play?"

_Step._

"I insist, you must stay."

_Step, step. Creak._

"What awaits you is your friend."

You stop in front of your 'flowers' shaking figure. He was still pleading, whispering "No, no, no..." Over and over. It made you smile, tilting your head to the left as you, once again, raise your favorite tool.

"So come and see him...in my wonderful garden~!"

* * *

><p>On this cold night, we can find our favorite 'flower' in his room. This 'flower' was staring at a picture, sitting on the bed with his knees held tightly to his chest. He had a sadist smile playing at his lips as he gazes at the picture of a beautiful girl.<p>

She's the only one to ever notice him, so she was very special to this 'flower'. They had spent many times together, she was always nice to him. Never forgetting his name or mistaking him for his idiot brother. No, she was different.

That's why no one else could have her. She was his, just like he was hers. He wouldn't let her have any other living person. He would rather pour sweet, maple syrup onto her. And then, serve her on a maple leaf platter. That way, she would always be with him. She could never leave him. Never be able to forget him. She would be apart of him, forever.

He chuckled, his soft voice barely heard over the loud thunder roaring outside. He didn't remember when a storm arrived, but it made him smile. It soothed him as he imagined the thunders sounds to be his special person's screams. She had such a lovely voice, her screams must be beautiful.

He wanted to hear them. Soon. So he picked up his cellphone, dialing said girl's number. He not only wanted to hear her screams, he also desired knowing what her taste was...Starting with her lips.

"Hello?" Came her sweet voice through the phone.

"H-Hi, (Name.) How are you?" The 'flower' questioned, feeling a smile forming onto his features at the sound of her innocence giggling.

"Ah, really good Matthew. I just added a new flower to my wonderful garden! It's so pretty! It's from Italy!" He can hear the happiness shining in her tone so very brightly. His smile grew.

"That's g-good. I never knew you had a garden..." Odd. He had been over at her place many times before and never once seen a garden. Though, he had seen a few gardening tools. Which always had some sort of redness to them. He didn't ask about them, seeing no reason to. But it did spark his curiosity.

"That's because I don't tell many people about it. Only the people I like get to see it." Her tone was still cheerful, yet it suddenly had a darker undertone to it. The Canadian 'flower', known as Matthew, thought his mind was just fooling him. She's far too kind to ever sound the least bit dark, let alone toward him. He thinks that, no, believes that.

"Would you mind if I...saw it?" He manged to keep his voice from leaking the strong feeling of anger running through his veins. No one should be there with her, no one but him. He would have to pay a visit rather she said yes or no. Of course, he knew she would say yes. He had to make sure to bring extra maple syrup.

"Not at all. I've been wanting to show you it for a long time...I can't wait! See you soon, bye!" Before she hung up the phone, she heard a faint...

_I love you..._

* * *

><p>You had everything nice and ready for your favorite 'flower'. You had gotten the best flowerpot you could find, and cleaned up the dirty mess from your last gardening. This new 'flower' was going to stay next to your bed, above your head. So it'll be there to always say 'I love you.'<p>

_Knock, knock, knock_. Came the soft sounds of your favorite 'flower'.

You finish washing the red liquid off your hands before answering. You hear the voice telling you to hurry, it's time to add another 'flower' to both of your wonderful garden. The voice has a personality of it's own. It sometimes has to use your body to do things, but that's okay. You don't mind, it makes you feel happy. But the voice can be really mean sometimes, and start saying bad things using your voice. So you let another voice keep it in check. That voice had it's own personality, too. It had to use your body and voice sometimes as well.

Opening the door, you smile at the sight. Matthew, the boy you fell in-love with from the start. His quite nature attracted you in the most pleasing ways. You could see the nervousness in his ocean-blue eyes, but your other voice said it saw something else. Something darker, but you thought nothing of it.

"Good evening, (Name.)" He says in that adorable low voice, smiling somewhat.

"Same to you. Come on in, I've been waiting for a while." You allow him to step inside, keeping your cheerful smile in place. "Let me show you my lovely garden!" You take him by the hand, relishing how smooth it is. You'll have to be careful with this 'flower'. You wouldn't want to lose one of those five digits.

Leading him into your backyard, you failed to notice the sinister smile, slowly but surely, growing onto his face. Or the maple syrup gripped tightly in his non-held hand. Or even the sharp knife glistening eerily in his pants pocket.

"This is it! Isn't it amazing?" You hear your other voice wanting to say something, so you quiet 'yourself'.

"I've been working on making this, god-knows how long, the most beautiful garden in this pathetic world. Who knew such pitiful creatures could make something look so amazing. I love planting my flowers. Yes...I can smell their fear. It makes the garden even more beautiful. I take their fears and bury them in my garden, it adds to my flowers beauty. Reminding me of the sweet feeling of knowing I was the one who made such a thing."

"(N-Name...) I didn't know you were...like this." You couldn't tell what the man before you was feeling. His eyes seemed to held no emotions as they locked to yours. That is, until he suddenly smiles. "So, you want me in your garden? Funny, because I want you inside of me..." You gasp slightly when he pulls the knife from his pocket, striking at you. You were able to dodge his attack by throwing yourself down left, rolling to the other side on the ground.

He came at you again, this time leaving a small cut on your cheek as you ran to your right. You watched as he licked the small bit of blood trailing down the knife. He smirks at you.

"You taste...appetizing." You stare at him, that's when you felt it. A sudden need for him, his kiss, his love. You wanted your beloved 'flower'. Seeing him act like this...made you fall even more in-love. You wanted to taste his lips...his blood, stained lips.

You see your axe laying closely near him. If you run fast enough, maybe you'd get it before he got you. What a fun risk! You smirk back at him. He seems slightly put off by that, but his eyes widen when you dashed at him. Not understanding, or really caring, he swung the butcher knife at you. Ducking down, he missed you by a hair.

Taking hold of your axe, you started swinging it at him. Just as fast, he moves with speed, making you miss each attack. You giggle, he chuckles.

"Just be a good girl and be mine..."

"Be a good boy and be apart of my garden..."

He takes another swing at you. At the same time, you had your axe up. Both of you slashed each other, but not too bad. You got a cut to the arm, him on the shoulder. By now, both of you are panting for breath. The crazed look in each of your eyes makes the other even more determined.

You were the first to make a move. Holding the axe up, you aimed for his arm when you felt his left hand grab hold of the axe handle, the other holding onto the front so it wouldn't cut his arm off. Your smile increased immensely as you watched gleefully at the blood dripping from his right hand.

He yanked the tool from your grasp, throwing it aside. Then, pushed you to the ground. With him on top, he trapped your legs with his own and held the knife to your throat. He pressed it against the side, making sure not to cut anything that could kill you. He smiled as you winced under him. He felt, you could say, powerful. He's always been used to having people towering over him, so it feels good being the one doing it now.

He licks the wound, making you wince again. You weren't sure what to think of it. Your little 'flower' has been acting naughty, yet you're enjoying it greatly. It was odd. Most of your 'flowers' didn't take this long to plant. And none of them made you feel this way.

You moan when he bit down hard, drawing more blood. It hurt so good to you. You placed your hands in his hair as he started sucking on the cut. You notice him taking a small bottle out from his pocket. Looking closely when he sits up, straddling you in the process, did you come to find out it was maple syrup.

He snapped the cap off, pouring the sticky sweetness on your skin. Then, he proceed licking and nipping your neck. It sent waves of unknown pleasure throughout your body. Another shock went through you when he suddenly ripped your shirt off, trailing kisses down from your neck to nipping at your collarbone.

Sensing his distraction, you swiftly place both hands onto his chest. Giving a good push, you turn him over, now you straddling him. He seemed surprised by the sudden movement, and gasp when you held the knife to his cheek.

**_Slice.._**

"Now, it's my turn." You say darkly, biting his cheek. He cried out a little, wincing from the stinging feeling when you started licking it. Licking your way down to his neck, you bit down harshly. He screamed a moan of pain mixed with pleasure. Smirking, you use the knife to cut down his shirt's middle. Successfully ripping it into two, you let his shirt's pieces fall to his sides. Running the knife down, you left a thin line of blood.

You lower yourself to the beginning and lick your way down his chest, until you stop at his waist where the cut-line ends. Licking back up, you felt him pull your hair. He strongly pulled you into a heated kiss. Not asking for entrance, he thrust his tongue into your mouth. Both of you battled ruthlessly for dominance, to the point of making each others lips bleed from nipping furiously.

"I won't let anyone else have you...They all forget me, but not you. You're mine...forever."

"You're my little flower..."

Both of you take deep breaths, trying desperately to fill your lungs back with air after breaking that sinful kiss. A kiss filled with hate and love. Mixing together to create a most exciting feeling. You were about to go in for another kiss when you both heard a loud gasp coming from behind you.

Both of you craned your necks to see Alfred standing next to the doorway, shaking hand still grasping the doors handle. You forgot about asking him if he wanted to come over later so he could see Arthur since he hadn't seen him in a while, making him feel relieved when you answered him that Arthur was at your house. Of course, he didn't ask why Arthur was there.

He must have used the spare key you kept hidden under a porch mat you told him about to unlock the door. And from all the noise you and Matthew have been making, you're not surprise he followed the sounds here. It gave him a good eyeful of your garden, and of his brother underneath you, covered in each others blood.

Both you and Matthew turn your attention back towards each other. Eyes locking, you both smiled.

"Mattie, would you be so kind as to help me plant that American flower?" You asked him sickly sweet.

"I'd love to." His soft voice is laced with merciless at the thought of adding his brother to your lovely garden.

Left hand holding his, right hand holding your axe.

Right hand holding yours, left hand holding his butcher knife.

The perfect couple.


End file.
